How Did We End Up Here?
by StevieDee72992
Summary: Emily is an F.B.I-B.A.U agent. Santana is her little sister who is a Junior in college. What happens when a case comes across the B.A.U that could potentially mean that Santana's life is in danger.
1. The Beginning

Hey so this is my first fanfiction. I have written a few different ones but this is the first one I have ever posted. So I apologize for any spelling errors or any other type of errors! Hope you guys like it. It is my goal to upload a new chapter once a week, or at least every other week. Your reviews and suggestions are more than welcome! Okay enough of my rambling, enjoy!

"Santana come on you are going to be late for school get up! If you are late again Coach Sue is going to have both of our asses!" Emily yells up the stairs, she swears her little sister does this on purpose because in exactly 5….4….3….2…1

"Calm your tits I have been up and ready for at least the last hour, besides Sue can't do shit to you Emily you graduated like 80 years ago." Santana smirks at her older sister while walking to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Bitch." Emily rolls her eyes at her younger sister. Even though they were half-sisters they both had the dark hair and almost black brown eyes like their mother. However Emily took after her father and is incredibly pale compared to her Latina sister.

"Whatever, I have to get to school now, have fun catching all the bad guys. Hopefully you get to go somewhere cool this time." Santana says as she hugs Emily.

"Awe I am going to miss you too sis!" Emily playfully rolls her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I love you. Call me whenever you get to where you are going this time." Santana gives her sister a kiss on the cheek, grabs her car keys and waves before she walks out the door.

Once Santana gets to school she checks her make-up and tightens her high pony. Being the Captain of the National Champion Cheerleading team, The Cherrio's!, means looking flawless 110% of the day. Santana walks into the school with her head held high while everyone in her way parts like the red sea.

"Hey slut" Santana growls at her best friend Quinn whos locker is of course right next to hers.

"Good morning Satan I am great thank you for asking!" Quinn says with her signature smirk and slaps Santana in the arm.

"So, I heard there is a new transfer student, wonder what they are going to be like. At the very least it'll be someone else to make an example out of." Santana says while applying a thin layer of lip gloss to her plump lips.

"Maybe, who knows maybe they could be one of us as well. Just don't rush your judgment too soon Satan. I will see you after class so we can walk to Glee together." Quinn reprimands her friend while turning to walk to class.

Same time FBI Office

Emily walks in to complete chaos. She is looking around lost wondering what the hell is exactly happening. She spots Jennifer and smiles to herself. See, her and Jennifer have had a very on and off again type of relationship. However, Emily knows that J.J wants to make it a permanent on relationship. Emily is just scared that she will get her heart broken. Also, that her sister will freak out.

"Hey babe!" Emily whispers into JJ's ear.

"Hey, finally come on we have to get to the conference room. This case is a bad one Emily. I really don't know how well you are going to handle it." JJ says to the love of her life while placing her hand over Emily's while they walk to the conference room.

"Good you are here, alright everybody let's get started." Emily's boss Aaron Hotchner says.

"Right here in our home town there has been an increase in deaths in the party scene. Many high school kids either have gone missing, or have had deaths that were meant to look like suicides." Penelope says.

"Eight teenagers in Ohio have died recently. 3 students from Carmel high, four from Fort Shawnee. Now, as of last night, one from WMHS." Emily's co-work, Derek Morgan states.

All eyes turn to Emily as she starts to feel extremely nauseated. Santana is going to be fine, nothing can happen to her. They both have lost so much; Emily cannot lose her sister when they have already lost their parents.

"Emily..EMILY!" JJ whisper-yells at her.

"What sorry, I'm fine where do we start" Emily says with a far-away look in her eyes.

"Well, first things first we need to talk to your sister. It was a fellow Cheerio. So far the 8 students that have been murdered were either football players or cheerleaders. It is like someone is exacting their revenge using these kids as surrogates for the bullies they had to deal with in their lives." Agent Reid points out.

Emily's heart nearly stops. All she can think about is her sister, her cheerleader sister. Her nationally ranked cheerleader sister. This can't be happening. No, not again.

So there you have there is chapter one, let me know what you guys think and if I should even continue, also send me some of your ideas for the story. I will try and fit some of them in if I decide to continue the story and if you guys think it is something you would like to see playout!


	2. The Angel

Hey guys! Thanks for the favorites. It really means a lot. It's going to be a process for me I just hope whoever decides to read sticks with me I am constantly watching Criminal Minds and writing different scenes down and lines for ideas.

For the most part this chapter will be at the B.A.U in Emilys P.O.V. But fear not there will be a little of Santana at the end I promise. Also, this is a Brittana story so trust me she will show up before you know it.

SR

A/N: I do not own Glee or Criminal Minds

"The secret to getting away with lying is believing with all your heart. That goes for lying to yourself, even more so than lying to another." Author Elizabeth Bear.

Emily is sitting at her desk looking at all the case information, her mind still unable to wrap around the idea that there is currently a psychopath out there killing innocent children. Sure Santana can be a bully and a bitch, probably like all other cheerleaders and jocks across the world. However, she knows that no matter how they come across, no one deserves this. Well, maybe except the one person that is doing it, he himself deserves it. Emily looks up to find Jennifer in Hotch's office with the door closed. She is still really upset that JJ didn't tell her about this.

JJ is our Communications Liaison. All the incoming cases are placed on her desk. She knew this was happening and that the Unsub was here. Yet, she kept this from me. She knows how protective I am over Santana and the well-being of our family. I just really don't understand how she could keep something like this from me.

Morgan walks up to his partner. "Emily, don't worry your sister is going to be fine. She has you as a big sister and we are her family as well. Nothing will happen to my niece. Not if I can help it. Just please, don't bottle this up. You will explode and that cannot happen we need you for this Em." Morgan says softly to her. He puts his hand on her shoulder watching as she takes in everything he just said.

"Derek, nothing can happen to her I won't survive if it does. I trust you, I trust our team but she is my baby sister. I promised to always protect her and look after her. That's why I do what I do. So there is one less person, one less unsub, out there who could potentially harm her. I know it sounds ridiculous.."

Morgan cuts her off, "No Emily, it is brave and courageous. You put your life on the line every day to to this job. It takes you away from here weeks at a time. Yet you still make sure that we all make it back for a Cheerio's! or Glee competition. Yeah, you devote your life to protect her, but don't forget you also devote it to being both parents and a big sister. You are her hero Emily, nothing is going to happen to her because she has you running the front line with us right behind you. Now come on, let's go get a coffee or smoothie." Derek smiles his 1000 watt smile and Emily can't help but relax.

Derek has been her partner for the last 5 years. Santana looks up to him like the Uncle she has named him to be. Derek was there for them when their parents were killed by that drunk driver. They were on their way to Santana's cheerleading competition, Santana was only 12. Derek helped carrying their caskets, along with Hotchner, Reid, Rossi and Kevin.

Hotchner walks into the breakroom and turns to Emily, "Prentiss, I need to know that you are okay, that your mind is in the right state to be on this case. We cannot have anything that could potentially affect the case. I am not doubting your ability so please don't think that. I just want to make sure you know we all have your back. Just make sure you are ready for wherever this case may lead." He pats Emily's back and gives her a reassuring nod.

"I will be fine sir. Let just catch this sick bastard please before he happens to take anyone else. Let's get started on the geographical profile and everything else before I lose my mind worrying about Santana and her friends. Oh god! Quinn, Hotch what about Quinn who.." Emily ends in a whisper. Who is going to protect her?"

"Em just have her stay with you and Santana until this case is closed. We can make her mother aware of the situation and have it okayed by her that Quinn be placed in you care. Until then you should tell both Santana and Quinn to stay together when they are out and about it'll be harder for the unsub to take either of them if they are together." Jennifer says walking up to witness her girlfriend panicking. She takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze while having one of their silent conversations with just the use of their eyes.

"Alright well Reid, you and JJ get started on the geographical profile. Rossi you and I will go to the local police department to speak with the lead detective and the medical examiner. Morgan, you and Emily go to the high school and speak to the students and teachers about our latest victim and see if anyone can shed any light on to why this has happened to her. Let's solve this case as fast and thoroughly as possible everyone. One of our own is at risk. You all have your orders, report back to me with any findings. Be safe out there."

Emily and Derek get out of the SUV and start walking up to WMHS with the mission to immediately find Santana and Quinn, not only to make sure that they are okay but to interview them first about the victim. Quinn and Santana being the Cheerio's! Co-Captains means they have to know about this girl. She was only 16. A sophomore with her whole life ahead of her; college, love and making a family. Instead, she was stabbed over 30 times and we are still waiting on the rape kit to come back.

"Hello Sue." Emily says trying to show her confidence.

"Ahh Emily! How nice to see you! How is the disappointing life of my FBI agent? Still trying to prove your worth?"

"Awe Sue I missed you too!" Emily smiles and Sue moves in to give her a big hug.

"What just happened?" Agent Morgan confusedly asks.

"Awe nothing you sweet hunk of man. No wonder Sandbags and Em's keep you hidden. Damn you guys looking for another person to join your team. I will totally partner up with you any day." Sue says while being so obvious at checking out Derek's body.

"Uhhh. Sorry ma'am I wish I could say we were here to have a nice catch up. However, we have some questions for you and the other staff. Also for the football players and your Cheerios!" Agent Morgan responds, while obviously trying to get the attention off him and back to the case.

"Sue may we speak in your office. Also, could you bring Quinn and Santana in please." Emily asks.

"Sure thing, geeze who died. You guys look like someone murdered your dog. Or cat, ya know if you're a cat person." Sue turns around and motions them to follow her to her office.

Same time: Glee practice

"This is so stupid and pointless Mr. Shue. We are one person down so there is no way we will even be allowed to compete at Sectionals. All because of the Hobbit. I mean seriously Rachel, who the hell sends someone that could have saved us to a freaking crack house. I mean seriously what the hell is the matter with you?!" Santana yells while Quinn keeps ahold of her arm because once Santana gets started it's hard to stop her from going all 'Lima Heights'.

"Actually Santana, the new transfer student has signed up to join. So we are no longer short and I think she will be an amazing addition to our team. She is meeting with Sue right now, but once she is done she will be coming here to do her audition." Mr. Shuester happily states.

As soon as the words leave his mouth the choir door rooms open and in walks what Santana can only describe as an Angel. She is beautiful. Santana has no clue why she is feeling this, well yeah she does, she knows she is gay so does her sister Emily and Quinn but she isn't exactly out of the closet completely yet. She has a rep to protect. Oh, God her eyes. They are the bluest eyes Santana has ever seen. She can't even think of anything to say. Her brain has completely shut down and all she can focus on is the beautiful specimen in front of the class.

"Welcome! Alright everyone, I expect you to give our new teammate here the same respect and attention you give to each other." Quinn rolls her eyes and goes to make fun of Mr. Shue's statement, but when she turns she finds Santana still staring.

"Hi! I'm Brittany! I guess I am going to have to audition again which is really confusing but all well!" Brittany states and smiles at the beautiful Latina she has seen throughout the day but too scared to approach her but who seems to be staring at her since she walked in. Santana watches her walk to the band telling them her song as they nod.

Brittany stands there nervously playing with her fingers, "My cat and I practiced this last week. I hope it is okay." Saying she is nervous is an understatement.

 _Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city._ Brittany is dancing like she was born for this, Santana can tell she has lost herself in the performance.

 _Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack because when I leave for the night I ain't comin back._

 _IM talking pedicure on our toes toes._

 _Tryin on all our clothes clothes_

 _Boys blowin up our phones phones_

Brittany is killing it, she knows it. They even start to sing along with her and some get up and dance. As the song is winding down she drops down in to perfect splits and Santana swears her gulp can be heard over the performance.

When it is over everyone cheers and claps. Welcoming Brittany to the team. Santana just sits there thinking, 'I am so fucking screwed, she is going to be the death of me and I know nothing about her.'

This year is going to be a long one. If only Santana knew how unbelievably true that statement was. Just as they start packing up to leave, she sees Brittany walking up to her. Before she can turn to see what this Angel wants, she hears her name being called and looks up to find Emily standing there. Her heart drops, this cannot be good. Santana goes completely numb and as if in autopilot walks to her sister.

"Santana, we need to ask you and Quinn some questions please follow me." Emily tells her sister while looking back at Quinn. Santana sees it in her eyes, something is not right. Something is really really wrong.

Hey I know it was quite an awkward place to cut it off if I didn't this chapter would have never ended. So let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas. I will try and fit them in. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!

SR


	3. When it Rains it Pours

Oh my goodness I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got super busy then had a lot of health problems which resulted in 2 back to back surgeries. I will try and get back on track and keep writing I hope to have the story finished by April or May since I start school in April. Anyway off to the chapter 3.

I do not own Glee or Criminal Minds.

Chapter 3

Santana and Quinn follow Emily out into the hall and into Coach Sue's office. Santana can feel it, whatever is happening is going to change everything around her. Emily is 12 years older than her, so she is used to her working and travelling but she has never brought Santana in on a case before or had to question her. Hell she has never need Santana's help on anything related to the Federal job her sister holds.

Walking around the corner Quinn bumps her arm and gives her a, _'what the hell is happening?'_ look and all Santana can do is shrug her shoulders and walk into her coach's office. She and Quinn sit in the two seats, Morgan and Prentis choose to remain standing across from the two cheerleaders.

"So, we have already spoken to your coach and made her aware of everything that she may need to know about the case. However its extremely important you two listen closely and follow everything we ask of you to do alright girls?" Derek said in his "I mean business" voice.

"Uncle Derek what is going on you guys are scaring me and you know that normally takes a lot." Santana replies to the man she grew up with protecting her no matter what.

"Calm down sis I am about to explain." Emily gives her a weak smile. "Recently there has been a string over murders happening. We have lost 8 high school students from 3 different schools. The latest student being from this very school, now all 8 students were athletes.."

"This is ridiculous check your facts Emily, the last death we had was the girl on our squad that committed suicide. No one has been murdered here. Jeeze talk about…" Emily cuts Santana off and continues.

"As I was saying, all 8 students were staged in a manner to make it appear they had committed suicide. Now we are trying to just get some answers. It seems the killer is finding these victims based on certain patterns. Now looks aren't necessarily of importance to the un-sub. They have been both blonde and brunette. The only similarity between the victims has been that all 8 were either strictly football players or cheerleaders. So we are thinking that he is seeking revenge. All 8 were last seen at parties. Now the latest victim…" Emily double checks the file for the name, "Stacey was last seen at last Friday's party after the game. I know you were both there so anything you guys can remember or pictures taken would really help. Do you remember seeing anyone that you didn't recognize or that seemed to be searching..anything?" Emily finished and looked at the girls allowing everything to sink in for them. Emily felt horrible dropping all this on them but them being the captains she knew they needed to start with them.

"I mean, no. Uhm, we-er –uh kind of were under the influence." Santana looked down ready for the onslaught of yelling from her sister and uncle.

"Santana it's okay we were all in high school once we figured you were but can you just close your eyes and try and replay the night of the party for us munchkin?" Derek smiled at his niece and grabbed her and Quinn's hands.

Santana gave him the evil eye for the munchkin comment but nonetheless closed her eyes trying to remember anything that could help them out. "Wait! Quinn remember that guy in the navy blue hoody that kept his hood up most the night but like you could still totally see his greasy hair? He was standing in the far corner of the living room?"

Quinn took a second, then like a light bulb lighting she nodded, "Yeah I definitely remember him he was also wearing those really dirty jeans, I remember thinking that I have never seen him before. Our school isn't exactly huge so it's quite easy to pick out people you don't see on a daily basis." Quinn finished stating while looking at the two FBI agents.

"Girls this is amazing do you remember seeing Stacy ever approaching him at all throughout the night? if he zoned in onto her or anyone else specifically? Do you remember his hair color, did he wear glasses, and facial hair? Anything that could help identify him?" Emily asked glad they might be making some type of headway on the case before anything else was to God forbid happen.

"He had glasses on, but I don't remember him having any type of facial hair. He was white looked about 18-25 he was about 6 feet tall, he probably weighed anywhere in between 170-190. He just seemed like a loner, it was a little uneasy but other than that we got on with our night and I know I don't remember seeing him again after that. What about you Quinn I know we split for a bit?" Santana turned to face her best friend.

"No, I really don't remember seeing him after that. After Santana and I split I went to hang out with Puckerman. I'm sorry I wish I could be of more help..wait Santana do you remember when he took a drink he had a tattoo on his wrist that looked like it went up further up his sleeve? It was like scales or something I couldn't really see too much of it but I definitely remember seeing it." Quinn said excitedly happy she could help and remember something that would hopefully help catch him before any more students were taken and killed.

"Oh yeah! It was like green with red and orange. But like Quinn said, I didn't get that great of a look at it either. I'm sorry guys I really can't remember much else. I really hope what her and I did remember helps." Santana states to her family.

"You did great sis, you too Quinn. Now I know this probably goes without saying, but no traveling alone buddy system till this case ends and we would like you to keep most of this to your guys selves please? We will be going to the other football players and cheerleaders to give them the basic details and tell them the same about the buddy system. Just please girls keep your eyes open." Emily says looking at the girls she loves and she has to admit that even she is terrified and will be until this guy is caught.

"Don't worry Em, I won't let Santana out of my sight and I am sure it's vice-versa. Besides we are the top Bitches so unfortunately I'm assuming means we could have bigger targets on our backs. We will take all the pre-cautions you guys have taught us. I'll even stay the night at your house tonight since I know you'll be working late." Quinn smiled and grabbed Santana's hand, "Come on Satan lets go get our shit then veg out on the coach and watch horrible reality television." Quinn smiles at the two agents and gives them each a hug. While Santana does the same, hugging her sister and uncle like it will be the last time.

"I love you old farts. I'll see you when you get home tonight Em, please be careful you guys and give Jennifer, Reed, Garcia, Rossi and Hotch a hello and a hug from me please." Santana smiled faintly and went to walk with Quinn.

"She will be okay Prentis, I mean look how well you and the rest of us have taught those girls. Even drinking and partying they noticed someone that didn't belong. Hell, they even remembered amazing details to his clothing and looks. They are very smart girls and we will catch this bastard. Nothing will happen to our family okay?" Morgan said while gripping her shoulder, noticing Emily starring after the girls that just walked out.

Emily shakes her head, getting brought back to the moment by Morgan's hand on her shoulder. She smiles faintly and nods her head, "I know but Derek I don't think I will be able to eat, sleep or even breathe until he is caught. I don't think I will be able to not feel scared until he is locked away. I know there is only so much I can do to keep her safe. If it were up to me I would leave her locked in a room or at the office surrounded by all the Federal agents. I know I can't but trust me I will resort to those measures if I have too. I cannot lose her too, I have already lost to much. She and I both have. I think I finally understand what she must feel like every time I get called away on a case. She is a lot stronger than I think I give her credit for." Emily looks down and wipes the two tears that managed to fall from her eyes. Hoping her partner didn't notice.

"Come on, let's head back and fill everyone in on what they told us it will be okay. We are going to catch this Son of Bitch. Because he isn't going to mess with our family, he will regret it if he does." Derek says reassuringly and gives Emily his megawatt smile. Emily smiles and leans into Morgan as they walk back to their SUV. Taking a deep breath and getting out of sister mode and into Agent mode, readying herself to bring the rest the team up to speed. All she knows is that right now she just wants to see Jennifer and to give her a hug. This case better be over fast that all Emily knows.

So there you have it, chapter 3! I will try and update more regularly now that I am back into tip top health for the most part! Comment and review to let me know what you all thought!

Until next time

SR


End file.
